An Isosceles Triangle
by ronslilprincess
Summary: Hermione and Harry have a thing for each other. But Harry doesn't belive himself, so he instead asks Cho out to prove this wrong. And it has someinteresting effects. Bad summary, I know. Just try it, you never know, you may like it. Reviews appreciated.
1. The Beginning

An Isosceles Triangle  
  
by: Ronslilprincess  
  
Authors note: This is my frist story. It was formerly known as A Love Triangle...Or Maybe It's A Love Square..Or.. ,but I thought it really sucked. So I went back and edited it, and now it is much better. In my opinion anyway. But that's just me. If you can think of a better title please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated. Oh yeah this is Post OOTP.  
  
Pairings: Hermione/Malfoy, Harry/Cho (I hate this pairing!!!No offense to anyone, but I don't like Cho, and this pairing won't be in my story for any more then 10 chapters), Hermione/Harry, and I'm not sure of any others.   
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated. So tell me what you think.  
  
The Letter of the Burrow  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed at number 4 Pivet Drive, listening to the snores of his Uncle. He was suffering a case of insomnia, he wasn't quite sure why, but he knew something was bugging himself. An idea suddenly popped into his head. What if he was confused by the idea of Hermione kissing him on the cheek at the end of last year. He had had a crush on Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker, but he also had grown to like Hermione as more then a friend. She had, after all, been there for him when Ron had not.  
  
But to Harry this idea was ridiculous. How could he have a crush on his best friend when he was still pining after Cho? It was pretty absurd. Taking a deep breath, Harry then decided he had to do something to get Hermione out of his head, and he already had the solution. He was going to ask Cho out the first chance he got. Smiling to himself, he finally laid down for some much needed sleep.  
  
He was awoke early in the morning to a slight tapping. Glaring gorggily at the window gave him notice to a small owl, known as 'Pig.' Muttering to himself, Harry got up to let the small bird in, and raised an eyebrow as the bird flew madly around his room. Finally getting Pig to stay still long enough, with the help of some treats, he got the letter from the owl's leg. It was from his other best friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Do you want to stay the rest of the summer at the Burrow? Hermione's already here. She arrived today. It doesn't matter if you want to come (which I know you do) because we're picking you up tomorrow. Mum doesn't want you to stay with the mugles. (Don't blame her.)  
  
Ron  
  
When Ron arrived the next day Harry couldn't help but notice he had a huge grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow he asked Ron what was up.  
  
"Hermione's been asking alot about you. You know, more then usual."  
  
"Um. So what Ron? She's probally just worried about me after everything last year. You know. The tournament, Voldemort" Ron shuddered at the name. "and Cedric." Harry said the last word quietly.  
  
"Well, still. It's alot more then it ever has been." Ron muttered, his grin evident again.  
  
Rolling his eyes, and blushing Harry told Ron to stop thinking like things like that. At this Harry lent in to touch the portkey that would take him and Ron back to the burrow. They walked into the living room, to find Hermione curled up in a chair deeply immersed in a thick book.  
  
Ron, and Harry said hello to her, but their efforts were useless. Finally fed up with being ignored, Ron walked up to her, and yelled. "Earth to Hermione. Can you read me?"  
  
She finally blinked, and looked up from her book. "Hello." she muttered. "I didn't realize you were back."  
  
"Obviously" the two boys said, grining in union. Looking over at Ron, Harry said "I still have some homework to finish."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Divination."  
  
"Oh! Me too, Harry. Maybe we could work on it together?" Hermione exclaimed. Both boys looked at her as if she were an alien.  
  
"Um, Hermione? You droped divination in our third year. Remember?" Ron said, grinning at her. "C'mon Harry, I'll help you do it." And the left a very embarresed Hermione behind. Reaching his room, Ron burst into laughter. "Well mate I'd say she's definately smitten. She lost her mind around you. Gotta tell you something."  
  
"It tells me nothing at all" Harry growled, but his flushed face said otherwise.  
  
A/N: So how bad does it suck?? R/R and tell me. Invisible cookies to whoever leaves a good review!!! 


	2. Diagon Encounters

I got two reviews!! Invisible cookies to Truelove, and betC. Lots of love guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, which probally isn't mine either. No I didn't steal it!! I just meant that someone probally wrote something similar. I'm going to stop now before I get into trouble.  
  
Author's Note:This is post OotP, and is an edited version of my 1st story. I made this one to be better. Oh yeah, I hate Cho. (No offense to anyone who likes her.)  
  
Pairings:Hermione/Malfoy Harry/Cho Harry/Hermione Cho/Malfoy  
  
Reviews:Please review!! Flames will be used to make s'mores, and popcorn for the good reviewers. Any suggestions welcome. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get pictures of their favorite Harry Potter charecter!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Diagon Encounters  
  
The next day Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys headed to Diagon Alley to get their new school supplies. Hermione went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, while Harry and Ron went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. After purchasing some things for Hedwig, and Pig they went to meet Hermione at the ice cream shop. They sat there talking about the upcoming year, when a little bell rang indicating someone had entered the shop.  
  
They glanced up to find Draco Malfoy standing there. "Oh great." Ron muttered. "Just what we need. The biggest prat of the century to grace us with his presence."  
  
Malfoy simply gave them an evil look, then went to the counter to order. He paid for his ice cream, and sat down at the table they were sitting at. Ron growled at the blonde. " Go away Malfoy. We don't need you at our table."  
  
Malfoy shook his head, and smirked. "There's no other place to sit. I'm sitting here."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said slowly, as though speaking to a small child. "We do not want you sitting here. Go outside, and eat your ice cream."  
  
"Fine." Malfoy huffed, and he got up and walked out the door.  
  
"I wonder what he wanted?" Hermione said questionally.  
  
"Who knows? Malfoy's always up to something." Ron replied, with a sigh.  
  
Malfoy wasn't up to something though. He had realized that he had made a mistake with someone, but that stupid Weasel, and Potter wouldn't let him correct it. He would have to find a way to correct it himself.  
  
*Later*  
  
It was finally September 1st. Mrs. Weasley woke Harry, and Ron so they could get ready for their journey to King's Cross. The arrived at the platform at 10:30. Harry noticing the time they had, asked Ron to help him find Cho. Meanwhile Hermione went off to talk to one of her Ravenclaw buddies.  
  
Harry and Ron soon found Cho, but she was as usual surrounded by a group of friends. Harry decided to wait to ask her out, so they went to find an empty compartment instead. They put all their stuff in the storage racks, and Harry let Hedwig out so she could follow the train from the skies.  
  
As soon as the train had started moving, a head poked inside the door. She smiled at Harry. "Hey! Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is really crowded."  
  
Harry, fighting the blush he knew was rising in his cheeks, nodded. "As long as you don't mind sitting with Ron, Hermione, and me."  
  
"Oh I don't! Where is Hermione anyway?"   
  
"Talking to some friends." Harry glared at Ron as if to make a point.  
  
The redhead muttered something under his breath, and stood up. "I think I'm going to go see what Fred and George are up to."  
  
Harry nodded his approval, and glanced at Cho, who was now reading a book. He took a deep breath, and started coughing.  
  
Cho glanced up alarmed. "Are you ok, Harry?"   
  
He nodded, and waited for the coughing to stop."Cho?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I need to talk to you about something."   
  
She sat her book down and looked at him. "I'm listening."   
  
"Okay do you remember the first time we met?"   
  
Cho appeared to be thinking. She opened her mouth to answer, when Harry interupted her.   
  
"It was on the quidditch feild.The first   
  
time I ever saw you. And I knew from that moment that I liked you.  
  
I've wanted to ask you out ever since.So Cho will you please go out with me? "   
  
Cho looked suprised,and Harry was sure she was going to laugh in his face, or flat out refuse him.  
  
Instead she turned bright red and said that she would love to go out with him.  
  
"Really?!" Harry exclaimed,and proceeded to tell her what he thought she was going to do.   
  
"I wouldn't do that."she muttered.  
  
Hermione came back a few minutes later to see Harry and Cho deep in conversation. They were both bright red and she figured that something was going on.  
  
"What did I miss?"Hermione asked.   
  
Cho smiled."Harry just asked me out"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes."Well it's about time!"   
  
"What??"   
  
"It was so obvious you guys liked each other. I'm glad Harry finally did something about it."   
  
Harry couldn't help notice that Hermione looked a little upset. "Oh well." he thought. Maybe one of her other friends had said something rude to her. He shrugged it off, and told them that he would be right back. He walked up to where Fred and George were sitting and said "It's safe to come back now Ron."   
  
They were going back to the compartment and Harry told him everything that happened.   
  
"Finally."Ron muttered.  
  
"How come everyone says that?" Ron just smiled, and shrugged .  
  
They walked in and Cho and Hermione were talking. They stoped as soon as they saw them.  
  
"What?" Harry asked them."We interupting something?"   
  
"No." Hermione shook her head, and whispered something to Cho and she nodded.  
  
"Girls." Ron and Harry both muttered.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: Well? Did it totally suck? You gotta let me know!! Remember free pictures of your favorite Harry Potter charecters if you leave a good review! But you'll have to tell me which one you want!  
  
Ron says "Review please!" 


End file.
